1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to gutter systems and more particularly to systems for supporting a gutter in position adjacent the edge of a roof. Still more particularly, the invention relates to so-called concealed hangers or supporting brackets which support the gutter from above as compared to below and which, as a result, are only briefly or slightly visible by an observer viewing from below.
2. Prior Art
Attention is directed to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,544, granted Oct. 11, 1988 which discloses one form of a prior gutter supporting bracket. In use, the bracket is initially assembled to the gutter by sliding the bracket or hanger onto the gutter in the direction of the length thereof. Subsequently, after the supporting bracket and gutter are assembled, the bracket is fixed to the supporting surface. This method of fixing a gutter assembly to a supporting surface requires that the weight of the gutter be supported during fixation of the bracket to the supporting surface and is otherwise undesirable and unwieldly.
Another prior art bracket which is commercially available is like the bracket shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,544 except that the outer vertical support portion 10 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,544 is omitted. In addition, the other prior art bracket has only one outwardly open slot at the outer end of the arm and only one inwardly open slot at the inner end of the arm. Still further in addition, the other prior art bracket includes a downwardly open slot in the bracket adjacent the connection of the support art to the bracket base portion and above the inwardly open slot. In addition, the other prior art support bracket does not include the lateral support portion 11 or the gusset support portion 12 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,544.
In other respects, however, the other prior art support bracket has the same disadvantages as the hanger shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,544, i.e., the bracket is preassembled to a section of gutter by sliding the bracket on the gutter in the direction of the length of the gutter. Consequently, as with the arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,544, the weight of the gutter assembly must be supported when attaching the assembled gutter and hanger to the supporting surface. Such attachment is accordingly, unwieldly and undesirable.